Spider Bite Memories
by GracetheDOOMY
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission, information retrieval, simple. Then why had she been betrayed, changed, and left alone on a planet full of spiders? TFA, HINTED OC x Canon and other pairings


Spider Bite Memories

"There's nothing to fear but ourselves." _This isn't what I meant! _ In the water was a dark blue face with matching claws. Dark brown armor with blood red stripes down the pointed helm. Audio fledgings grew out from the helm where two pairs of mandibles stuck out. Four pairs of silver optics looking back at the owner of the image… me. My name? Radiogate. Rank? Intelligence Officer. Faction? Pfft why would Autobots want me now? I was just out of boot camp too! Training to be a intelligence officer and on the side, more as a past time, ship engineering. Now what… all I could remember was those red eyes glaring at me then it let out a hiss as it _bit_ me! Now, now I was some kind of freak! How could this happen?! I realized how then… they left me… the fraggers left me! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker _left me here_! We had come because of Longarm Prime saying that this mission would be perfect for us three to train as intelligence officers. You see my father creator is a intelligence officer, Codegate Prime. He is an expert in espionage now he works in advertising with my mother creator, Radiowave. I was eager to fill in his footsteps, that's the greatest honor for a sparkling isn't it? Making your father proud. Anyway, the mission briefing went something like this…

_I walked down the hall excitedly. My first mission! With my two best friends who woulda thunk it? I hummed happily, catching up with the twins in front of me. They smiled at me as we entered the briefing room. Longarm was there, sitting at the head seat as he motioned for us to sit and we did. He crossed his servos looking at them with those strangely distant look that made me shiver sometimes. _

"_You three are Autobot Intelligence's most promising agents at this stage." he gave us a moment to beam in pride then he continued._

"_You see there is a cargo ship that crashed on a organic planet." Organic planets were off limits so this must be important for us to go! _

"_Now your mission is to retrieve the cargo ship and it's cargo back to Cybertron. Any questions?" We shook our heads and he sent us off._

It was nice to have my two best friends go with me but here I was looking at the freak that was me. I was one who was ignorant and peaceful and now? Now I was hurt and alone… maybe they were scared of the spider thing and ran. I sighed getting up from the small pool, I did like the feel of this planet. There was a sun instead of just eternal starlight, I could smell something different than heated metal and oil. Sand, dirt, sky, moisture, oxygen. I felt attached to this world, I was part of it now. Yet my home called to me from the stars and there was a mission to complete, I had to find that ship and use it. So I started walking through the tunnel I had been left in, thrown to the arachnids. The energy signal said it was close, looking around I didn't see anything at first but there's a rule nobody ever follows

_Always look up._

So I looked up and saw the red and yellow ship suspended by glittering purple webbing and rocks. Now the question of how do I get up there presented itself. Now might have been a time to test this new form of mine. After all I'm going to be stuck with it. My optics scanned the rocks for anything I could cling too but what I really wanted to test was webbing. It seemed the most interesting of these creatures, unique to them. Looking at my thing armored arm I noticed a small bump near my dark blue palm. Curiously I touched it with my other hand before curling my claws on that hand, energon lined webbing shooting out suddenly! I blinked, that's interesting. I did the same motion, this time with direction, the webbing shot forward sticking to the belly of the ship. I smiled, now how do I climb it? Looking around there was only a chasm yawning below. I always had a fear of heights but I had a lifeline. With a gulp I ran forward to the edge of the chasm, taking a leap of faith that proved reliable as I swung up with the speed I had. It was a wonderful feeling! Gravity was no longer my master as I landed, a little clumsily, on a rocky outcropping. I blinked detaching the web as I placed my hands on the rock feeling them stick. I carefully reached up and climbed up the wall to the ship, climbing on the belly as I unlatched a bulkhead and crawled in. The familiarity of Autobot technology made me relax. Now why was it so bright in here? It should be out of power. I kept walking to the bridge, taking the pilot's seat trying to activate the controls but they weren't even on. I blinked, there was no lights on if the power was out then how could I see? I looked around realizing that I must have excellent vision! Just all the better to fix this ship then. With a sigh I got up walking to the engineering room, it was in working order just no power. It was going to be some work as I forced the cargo bay doors open. My form was bathed in the violet light from the neat stacks of energon, it was good that no one had stolen these after all it could have been space pirates but from the looks of the crash it was probably a slight engine malfunction which left the haunting question of where was the crew? I shook it off and grabbed some cubes for the engine taking them back to the core where I opened the compartment in the tall windowed cylinder that was the energy converter. The ship powdered up with a strong hum, lighting the halls that temporarily blinded my sensitive optics.

"Lights off!" I commanded the lights shutting off at my voice, good that would also reserve power so I could fix this rust bucket. Going to the console I got the damage report which was a long list of percents.

_Thrusters: offline, 86% damage_

_Engines: online, 78% damage_

_Navigation: offline, 10% damage_

_Command functions: offline, 5% damage_

_External sensors: offline, 5% damage_

_Internal sensors: destroyed_

_Communications: offline, nonfunctional, reason: communications array is missing._

_Shields: offline, nonfunctional, reason: shield generator is missing_

_Organic decontaminator: offline, nonfunctional, reason: Internal sensors destroyed_

_Weapons: destroyed_

_Power reserves: full_

_Cargo status: 93% full_

_Crew: Missing_

_Memory banks: empty_

"Slag…" I cursed scratching my helm, there wasn't even any reason to be here! Oh well the energon was here the only thing I need to fix was the thrusters located on the bottom of the ship. They would get this ship off the ground and maneuverable. Those would take awhile… now the only thing that was troubling me was that the time alone would give me a chance to think about what the twins had done to me…

"_C'mon Radio! It'll be fun!" Sunstreaker said as he lead me and his brother down the hall of the boot camp. I trusted them, why shouldn't I? They filled a box with pink paint and set it around the corner waiting for some unsuspecting 'bot to turn and get sprayed. I wasn't so sure about this, I just wanted to go for a drive but the twins insisted this would be fun and I was lonely. So there we were. Along came Wasp who was walking in his ever smug away._

"_Perfect!" Sunstreaker sniggered as he pulled the trigger and the minibot was covered in pink paint. He of course screamed as it covered his optics, all three of us running off but I felt regret. Did I do the right thing?_

No…

_We watched as Wasp was taken away, they said he was a traitor but I wasn't so sure I mean the way he was acting didn't seem consistent to me. But I was ignorant then, what the Elite Guard said I followed without question, they were the supreme power and I followed._

I rested my head on my arm as I thought of every wrong decision I had made… Primus there were so many. I gulped, my emotions had been heightened after the change and slowly I was coming to terms with it. I shook my head, had to keep working… I couldn't loose sight of home. Then I stopped… _home…_

"_Don't talk to me with that tone of voice!"_

"_Radiowave I-" _

"_Just shut up!" Radiowave hissed at Codegate. I was curled up in my room, why were things so bad here? I never understood my creators after all when spark bonded weren't you suppose to love each other forever? I placed my hands over my spark, it was aching. Why was it doing that? I sighed, I knew what it needed… a home. Where I wouldn't feel like a burden or feel like I'm an unwelcome guest. _

I looked at the wall with wetness leaking out of my optics. I had to ask… do I _want_ to go back to that? Do I _want_ to face the twins? So why was I fixing this ship if my only destiny was to go back to disappointment and fake smiles? I knew I wasn't the best 'bot on Cybertron, looking back I saw how bossy I was. I just wanted attention, I wanted to feel special. I thought I was, that's all I was ever told. Sugar coated lies. So when reality hit I would dig in my heels and go kicking and screaming. I looked at the wall for answers as I asked

"Did I deserve this?" the wall was only silent yet all around me everything screamed

"_Yes."_

It had taken awhile to finally get the engines in working order, the thrusters were still shot so I actually had to scrap the weapons. I also found the crew, what was left of them at least. Seeing as their shells were full of baby arachnids. I would have nightmares forever I mused

"Now let's see, add this," I placed some scrap metal around a hull breach, using a welding tool I had the luck to find in the engineering room though one was missing.

"Take the rest for the scrap pile…" I walked over to the door, sliding into the dark halls as I placed the metal in a huge pile trading it for some spare microprocessors. I also had to scrap the memory banks so I could use the processors to connect the thrusters to the helm. I trooped down to the belly of the ship waving the small chip between my claws

"Here we go! All I've got to do is connect this and we are set!" I said to the ship, what can I say? I was really lonely having been stuck on this planet for a few months. No rescue teams mind you, not like I could contact them seeing as my communicator tower is gone.

"Yes sir, one way ticket back home!" I cheered a little sadly. The only reason I was really going back was because I was so lonely here. Talking to bulkheads wasn't the most riveting conversations I've ever had but when I get back to Cybertron I will be a better 'bot! This time has given me the chance to look back at my mistakes. The first thing I was going to do was not apologize to the twins. I wasn't going to face them just yet plus they wouldn't even recognize me. If they said I was KIA and turned out I wasn't they might be called traitors and I wouldn't want to hurt them like that. _Don't add fuel to the fire unless you know you are going down. _I smiled, I had some rules I liked to follow.

1. Be yourself

2. Fight till your spark goes out

3. Don't add fuel to the fire unless you know you are going down

4. Don't interfere with someone's beliefs unless they are causing harm to others

5. Always look up

6. Never say 'could it get any worse'

8. Learn from your mistakes

9. Protect those who can't protect themselves

10. When you do wrong, apologize.

11. Words will hurt more than anything

12. Do something if you think you can

13. When all else fails, don't

My own prime directive. A set of rules that I would follow personally. They changed since I've been on this planet, this was actually a good thing for me. Perhaps I should say 'thank you' to the twins when I'm back. There was a loud hum as the ship came alive.

"YES! SWEET VICTORY! WE ARE OUTTA HERE!" I cheered, jumping up the air.

"Thanks for the help." a feminine voice said, at first I thought it was the ship but that would be crazy… then again I was so excited about going home I wasn't the one to talk about sanity. I was having a conversation with a space craft after all. I turned to the dark colored femme who was like me, a techno-organic. I blinked, why was that color scheme so familiar…? Then it hit me

"You were-" I was cut off as her extra limbs stabbed my shoulders everything going black.

I woke up who knows how long after that. I knew it wasn't a dream because I could feel throbbing pain in my shoulders. Why was it so cold? Looking around I noticing that I was on an asteroid in the middle of some field. No way home… I grabbed my knees, there was no hope for me to get back, be an intelligence officer, see my friends again! I let out a sob, a new concept. A wetness streaked down my cheeks from my optics, alone, helpless, no friends, no family. Just stars, cold, and silence. No wait… the silence was interrupted by audio transmissions. You see my mother creator was a communications bot, she could pick up so many transmissions from far and wide. I gained that ability so what I was hearing must be from somewhere! I offlined my optics listening to what I could hear from so far away. It was another new thing… something I loved from the minute I heard it. Music. I was so pleased by the sound and it seemed to be echoing through the void.

_Hello darkness my old friend…_

_I've come to talk with you again…_

It played so softly, the odd patterns were extremely pleasing to me that I didn't notice anything other than the song. I was recording it to my processor so later I could express my feelings with it, already learning it so I opened my mouth, not knowing what this overwhelming feeling was.

"'_Fools,' I said, 'you do not know silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach you.' But my words like silent raindrops fell, and echoed in the wells of silence." _I sang. This was a wonderful feeling, the words like beacons to all who would hear. It was like bearing my spark to the universe that seemed a little brighter as I was there. I opened my optics looking at the dark void that stared back like a stunned audience. I wasn't sure but I think the universe caught a glimpse of the first Cybertronian to sing. Yet there was someone else there, he was silent as he watched.

"What are you doing?" came a monotone voice that made me jump at the suddenness. I turned to face a black and gold armored mech who had a stoic face. His visor was unwavering in that gaze. I had a visor too, a battle visor that would slide down over my optics in a fight much like my friend Hot Shot's. I suddenly missed him even if we weren't the best of friends I still missed him terribly yet no one would be friends with me now… with my organic half, that marking on my forehead. Those silver optics could be intimidating yet that mech didn't look afraid.

"I… don't know, it was a stir of the moment I guess." He still looked at her and suddenly I felt afraid, what would he do? This form would be the peak of interest for the scientists. Yet he didn't make a move just stood there as I sat before him with silver optics.

"How did you get here?" changing the subject. I scratched the back of my neck

"Well I'm not sure, I was on a mission, got bitten by a spider, fixed a ship, was knocked offline and then discovered a few new things sitting here." He looked at me stoically, tilting his head as he thought. He came closer, maybe curious as he looked over my form. He touched one of my limbs that twitched as he did.

"Impressive reflexes." he said out loud, I wasn't enjoying being examined

"And I'm venomous please don't touch that." He let go of the limb backing away a few steps.

"Now I think it's my turn to ask how did you get here." He looked at me with that deep look that seemed to hide things. I was very different now, I saw that he didn't want to talk about it and sure enough

"I wouldn't like to speak of it." I didn't press but there one thing I was going to press

"Do you mind if I stay with you then…? I doubt anyone will take me back on Cybertron." I looked down, scratching the back of my neck again. Well it's not like I had anywhere to go anyway. He looked at me strange. It was a mix of reluctance and want for contact. He was lonely in short. He sighed

"Yes just keep quiet while I meditate." I smiled at him kindly. Now one last thing

"What's your name?"

"Prowl." I thought for a moment, should I say Radiogate? I wasn't that 'bot anymore was I? I discovered music, I could cry, I wasn't the blissful ignorant I was just a few months ago…

"And you?" he asked, I must have zoned out remembering all those wrongs I did to 'bots. I should have done better but that's the past and I'm a new 'bot too so I thought of a name. What would have you done in this situation? Alone, changed, and terribly confused I needed something to anchor on. So a brand new name and attitude.

"I'm Venompulse." He nodded to me walking towards a stone wall where I followed, slinking under the opening to where a ship was parked, it looked totaled. The nose was smashed into the rock wall, the glass was cracked a little bit, engine nacelles could use some work seeing as one was broken off. Prowl went inside, I shuddered to think of the damage inside as I went up the ramp after him. It was actually a little nice if it wasn't for the broken helm console.

"Rough landing?" Prowl didn't answer making me feel a little uncomfortable as took a seat in the pilot's chair looking over the helm. _There is a lot of damage… must have been an escape pod or something. _I sighed tracing my claw over the cracks in the glass, I could feel the broken wires and nodes underneath it. It was indeed a rough landing from what I could tell by the damage. I looked over my shoulder for Prowl hadn't come back from wherever he had gone in this small shuttle. I debated between finding him seeing as I was quite lonely too. It was my first real contact in months so I decided to go see what he was doing. Going to the back I saw him sitting cross legged. I kept my curiosity as I moved closer.

"I said you could stay if you didn't interrupt my meditations." I jumped at his suddenness. His name made total sense now.

"Is that what you are doing?" He have a nod still not turning around. I came over and sat next to him in the same fashion.

"Teach me." He actually looked at me, I mean, _really_, looked at me. There was surprise and a hint of happiness. Prowl let a tiny smile pull at his lips.

"Sure." And so it began, the cycles of learning.


End file.
